Our Little Brother
by Rittie
Summary: The local university bullies clearly didn't know that each of the former Emperors saw Yuma as their little brother in their own way. But they would learn. The hard way, if need be. [Yuma&Seven Barian Emperors post-canon, one year after canon, friendship/family/humor seven-shot. No romance/no bashing. T to be safe. Dedicated to all my fanfiction friends :))]
1. Durbe

**So this will be a series of drabbles about Yuma and the Barian Emperors. And some OC bullies but yeah, they are not that hugely important in the end, now are they? And yes, I made up a thing called Heartland University. Mostly because I'd like to believe that people actually go somewhere after they graduate from the Academy if they wanted to, so I will say that its made-up since we never got an official notice on that.**

 **Genres: friendship/family/humor**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Characters: Yuma T. and The Seven Barian Lords/Emperors**

Our Little Brother

 _Durbe_

The former knight looked up from the homework he was looking through on his way to the school, only to see some clearly university-level students bullying Tsukumo Yuma.

Now, unlike most of the other Barians, he was never that close with the boy (mostly because, even after a year, they were still competing to see who was - in fact - Ryoga's best friend) but even so, Durbe couldn't allow them to bully him. And so, determinated as he was, he walked up to them group and coughed a little.

"What do you?" one of the bullies turned around to snap at him, only for his eyes to widen when he saw the strap indicating Durbe's status as a student council member (even though they weren't students of the Academy anymore, he could still probably get them into trouble), thanks to Merag, of course.

"Any problems, boys?" he asked calmly.

"N-No..." growling, the leader dropped Yuma back onto his feet after having held him in the air, walking away with his two goons as he glared daggers at the silverhead. Durbe didn't care as he crouched down beside the second year to check for any wounds. Nasch wouldn't forgive him if the boy got hurt in his presence and, frankly, he wouldn't have forgiven himself either.

"Yuma, are you alright?"

The younger teen nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Durbe!"

"You are welcome." the knight smiled back. "Now, let's get you to class..."

Helping the other to put in his stuff back into his bag, he knew that he would have to notify Nasch about this.

Just in case.

 **Dont be confused about the names. Yuma still calls him Shark, Durbe still calls him Nasch, so the middle would be Ryoga xD**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Misael! :)**


	2. Misael

**Im amazed that people like this more than my Diamond drabble... strange, I was under the impression that Diamond is popular. I guess not :/**

 **Anyways, enjoy Misa-chan this time!**

 **Misael: *grumbles***

 **Me: Shut up!**

 _Misael_

There were many things that Misael thought of Tsukumo Yuuma.

That he was naive, guillable and too guilt-inducing for his own good. Mostly since they all still felt sick over what had happened. Sighing to himself, the blonde pulled his hair out of his eyes in time to see two familiar guys harresing the younger boy. Now, having heard about them from Durbe and what they had been attempting to do when he had showed up, that made him decide to step in.

"Back off." he growled, standing between Yuma and the bullies. They just laughed as the leader leaned down and poked Misael on his forehead as he grinned sadistically (or was at least attempting to. He had nothing on Vector), patting his head like some small child's.

"Go away, blondie." the leader spoke. "I don't want to hurt a girl..."

Yuma had to close his eyes there, but the sounds of screams and pain could still be heard. Blinking a couple of minutes later, he looked up into the older teen's eyes as he watched the other trying to smile in a reassuring way. Despite the scratches on his arm from where the bullies did manage to get him.

"I presume that you are alright?" the former Dragon tamer asked, almost cheerfully. It was creepy in his own way, really. But still, the man had saved him. Nodding at the other and smiling back, he picked up his stuff again for the second time that day.

Never call Misael a girl. Luckily, Yuma had learned that the easy way. Well, the hard way for Vector, but there was no reason to think about that now.

 **So yes, Durbe's was that morning before school, this one is set during the same day, but Misael's was after school. In case anyone got confused.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Alit

**The next one up is Alit! Enjoy!**

 **Alit: Yeah! I'm up! *grins***

 **Me: Dont make me pick Gilag instead ...**

 **Alit: Sorry! *covers behind said person***

 **Me: Moving on...**

 _Alit_

By the same time next week, the attempts on Yuma hadn't stopped.

Nasch, annoyed and worried after both Durbe and Misael's reports on the happenings, decided to assign Yuma bodyguards until the situation was dealt with. He knew that, in other words, that meant until Vector dealt with them because the redhead saw Yuma as a close friend and nobody bullied Vector's friends, expecting to get out of it alive. Today, it was Alit's turn but he wasn't all that nervous. He could deal with most pig-headed humans due to his training (which hadn't lessened in it's intensity even after he became 'normal', so to speak.)

"So, Yuma." he walked with the boy to school that morning. "Why do you think they are targeting you?"

"I don't know..." Yuma looked frustrated as he glared ahead into the building which could be seen soon. "... it just happened out of nowhere. I started to think that maybe Akari stepped on someone's wrong foot so they are taking it out on me..."

"No logic there..." grumbled the knucklehead. "... if that is the case, they probably aren't just simple university students like Durbe thought. In which case..."

Alit quickly grabbed Yuma and held him close as something flew past what would have been the younger teen. Stunned, he realized that it was an axe. An axe? The threat was that serious? Frowning as he hugged the stunned child in his arms, he knew that the situation just turned up for the worst.

He had to inform Nasch of this too. He knew it wouldn't be pretty. At all.

 **Should I up this to M? Not sure... unless someone tells me to, I won't. Thank you for reading and next up is Gilag! :)**


	4. Gilag

**Here is Gilag for you guys! :)**

 **Gilag: What are those noises?**

 **Me: My mother is raging... nothing new. And thats after telling me to stop my music. Logic, everybody, in its purest form.**

 **Gilag: ...**

 **Me: Moving on!**

 _Gilag_

The following weeks were a nightmare for anyone who knew and befriended Yuma.

Several attempts at his life had been made since the axe incident with Alit and Nasch was not pleased. No, their leader (for he remained as such even though they were humans now) was not a happy camper. He could still remember hearing him pace in his room as he thought of how to construct their bones in a way that would hurt the most, kind of like a freaky human jigsaw puzzle. Gilag hadn't really stuck around that night to find out what exactly he had planned.

Now that it was his turn to guard the youngest (it was a bit easier for him since he only worked part-time and didn't need to go to school unlike the others), he felt like he couldn't anger the purplehead even more. He felt like it wasn't healthy for anyone at this point.

"Oi Yuma..." he spoke, having walked the boy to school that morning before taking him home right after his classes had finished. "... are you sure there are no issues that we should know about?"

"yeah, why would there be?" as he stared into those innocent dark pink eyes, Gilag knew that he was lying. He wasn't certain about what told him that fact but he was. And he knew very well that the boy wouldn't tell him what was eating him up.

He could only hope that the next 'bodyguard' would have more luck with that problem.

 **So yeah, not much action with Gilag... next up is Rio and I'm planning something special with the 'problem' Gilag noticed.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Rio (Merag)

**Here's the Rio/Merag chapter! Next one up will be Ryoga/Nasch and then, last but not least, Vector (for a reason :P)**

 **Anyways, Im surprised at the amount of people who like this fic so thank you guys :)**

 _Rio/Merag_

With it being her turn to watch the saviour of the worlds, Rio thought it would be easy.

After all, she (just like Ryoga) knew Yuma better than the other Emperors (aside from maybe Vector) and thereby, he wouldn't be able to lie to her. Mostly because he knew what her reaction would be to such 'white' lies. So, that afternoon while she was walking him home, Ryoga called and practically ordered her to sleepover at his place that night, just to be safe.

As such, you can imagine her shock when she found a stack of letters on his desk. But not normal letters. No, they looked like threats to his very life.

"Imo-shark, its nothing..." Yuma began when she confronted him about them but stopped at her quite deadly glare. Rio was annoyed alright. Why would he keep something this important from them? From her brother, one of his best friends.

"Its not nothing Yuma..."

"It is! I can deal with it!" stubborn as ever, Yuma then went to bed without even bidding her good night. She placed the letters back and went into her sleeping bag, frowning.

She knew her brother wouldn't think it was nothing when she tells him the situation tomorrow.

 **So is anyone shocked or ... ?**


	6. Ryoga (Nasch)

**Second to last chapter!**

 **Who is hyped? I know I am! :)**

 _Ryoga/Nasch_

The trio that had been bothering Yuma for nearly two months now yelped and got onto their feet as the door to their current hideout burst open.

They looked very worried when they saw that it was Kamishiro Ryoga who kicked the door down. Despite all the rumours they heard of him growing soft, the manical red glint in his eyes spelled something different.

"Hello boys." he spoke smoothly. "I believe you are trying to hurt someone precious to me... I guess you don't learn well, do you?"

The screams and shouts for 'mercy' began to soon after but the purplehead didn't show any. He would leave that to Vector.

If the redhead could find it in him at all because Nasch knew he couldn't.

 **\- line break -**

Yuma was still awake, looking up at the stars from his bedroom window. Sighing, he recalled biding Shark's sister goodbye that very morning and he went right back to feeling scared as soon as she had left. Thankfully, tomorrow was a Sunday so he had no school but what would he do all day when he couldn't leave the house without worrying about his life?

Biting his lower lip, Yuma looked up again (when did he look down?) only to jump with wide eyes when he saw Shark, looking ruffled with some scratches but aside from those, nothing looked out of place.

"Shark! What happened to you!?"

"Nothing." the older teen let himself in, Yuma moving to give him more room to enter into. "I just dealt with your problem, that's all."

"What did you do?" the younger boy looked horrified. Sure, he wanted them to leave him alone but he didn't want them to die...! Did he? Frowning, Shark shook his head.

"I didn't kill them." he stated. The silent _I will leave that to Vector_ went unnoticed by Yuma.

Nasch was glad for that. Nothing would disturb whatever innocence his beloved pseudo-little brother still had. Not if he - no, _they_ \- could help it.

 **Last drabble/chapter next time. How did you like this one, minna-san? :)**


	7. Rei (Vector)

**The last one! well guys, I hope you enjoyed the ride! I did! And we are finishing it with a bang... sort of!**

 _Rei/Vector_

Most people knew Shingetsu Rei as Yuma's goofy and maybe even slightly naive friend.

What most people didn't know (unlike the 14-year-old) was that Rei was, in fact, a former alien overlord named Vector. And if there is one thing the redhead disliked, it was someone other than him 'teasing' Yuma. That was simply unforgivable. As he looked down at the hole he built over night (somehow), he smirked.

"You will be fed soon, my darlings. No worries."

 **\- line break -**

The three punks didn't know what to think when they got a mysterious message asking them to come to an abandonded warehouse to discuss how to get rid of Tsukumo Yuma. The leader was all hyped for it but his two goons not so much.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling about this..." one of them spoke.

"Oi! We are here! What could happen?" With a sleezy grin, the leader walked inside the oddly open warehouse, which only caused the shivers to his 'people' as they followed him. It certainly didn't feel like a good idea.

And when they noticed a boy around Yuma's age with a deadly smirk on his face, they realized they were right. But it was far too late.

The door of the warehouse shut thightly behind them with a resonating, loud sound.

 **\- line break -**

"Please! have mercy! Please!" the other goon plead with Vector, who was dangling all three of them on a thin rope over a hole that they were pretty sure was filled with sharks (oh the irony, they knew). How did the guy even get the sharks?

"Why should I?" the redhead questioned. "You guys want to kill Yuma-kun. Nobody kills Yuma-kun." his eyes flashed a pale red. "Not if I can help it, of course. Now then, any famous last words?"

"MOMMY!"

"That will work." with a sadistic look on his face, Vector pressed the button that would send them hurling into their certain death.

 **\- line break -**

"Good morning, Yuma-kun!"

Yuma blinked and looked back at Vector, who was in his Rei mood again, cheerfully waving at him. He waved back and frowned, wondering why that was. He grabbed the other's arm as he stopped before they would collide.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"I got rid of your problem!" Vector replied happily. Yuma gaped and began to speak. "Dont worry, I only send them out of the city! Now, let's go join the others! You worried us too much, Yuma-kun!"

With that, he dragged the teen on another one of his infamous routes. Yuma then decided to let it go.

He didn't want to know either, not when it came to Vector's tactics.

 **Thank you for following this guy! It means so much to me :)**


End file.
